


Wordpicture: Sam Beckett

by Deannie



Series: Wordpictures [13]
Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2003-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie





	Wordpicture: Sam Beckett

In the moment of transition, he almost remembered.  


He almost felt strong arms around him, heard a throaty growl. He nearly recalled long days of work and nights of comfort. The scent of a cigar and the flash of bright clothing and the sweet, perfect sense of being loved.  


There was a slight memory of the feel of Al's hands, the force of his breath... the smell of him. Vague shadows of love and devotion--and every other sappy emotion that Al would deny in the daylight--were there in the shimmering light and movement.  


It was then he could mourn. Mourn and pray that this time, he'd appear at the project and see Al for the second it would take the old Admiral to engulf him in a smothering welcome home.  


And their love would be something wild and desperate for a time. And Sam could revel in it...  


Yes, in the moment of transition, it was almost there.  


And he could only be glad that the leap could hide his tears.

* * *  
The End


End file.
